<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May8e we should 8e working through some shit by carcinizationSuperiority</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665603">May8e we should 8e working through some shit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinizationSuperiority/pseuds/carcinizationSuperiority'>carcinizationSuperiority</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Forgiveness, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Meteorstuck, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Quadrant Confusion, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinizationSuperiority/pseuds/carcinizationSuperiority</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was just trying to apologize. Or not apologize? Vriska just wants to talk to Terezi and for once Terezi is the one making things difficult.</p><p>or:</p><p>Maybe this is where Vriska and Terezi start working through shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May8e we should 8e working through some shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this a while ago but i want to post something.</p><p>enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="vriska">AG: Hey<br/>
AG: Uh<br/>
AG: I'm not saying sorry 8ecause I don't regret anything<br/>
AG: I'm proud of everything<br/>
AG: Allllllll the things<br/>
AG: All of them<br/>
AG: 8ut I were to apologize to you I'd pro8a8ly say something pathetic<br/>
AG: Like Tavros' ghost or something........<br/>
AG: ........<br/>
AG: Pyrope<br/>
AG: I want to see you........</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: STOP M3SS4G1NG M3</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">AG: Terezi........</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: L4ST W4RN1NG SP1D3R B1TCH<br/>
GC: 1M 4T TH3 3ND OF MY R1D1CULOUSLY LONG NOOS3<br/>
GC: 1M F3D UP<br/>
GC: COMPL3T3LY S1CK 4ND T1R3D OF TH3 BLU3B3RRY FL4VOR3D GRUB S4UC3 ST34M1NG PL4T3 OF SH1T YOUV3 B33N F33D1NG M3<br/>
GC: 1V3 PUT UP W1TH YOU FOR SW33PS LONG3R TH4N TH3 R3ST OF TH3M<br/>
GC: 3V3N 4FT3R YOU ST4RT3D T4K1NG TH3M OUT ON3 BY ON3 BY ON3</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">AG: Ok8y!!!!!!!! I get it!!!!!!!! It's not like I was trying to OH I DON'T KNOW, APOLOGIZE OR 8NYTHING!!!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: 1 KNOW<br/>
GC: YOU JUST S41D YOU W3R3NT</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">AG: 8ecause I w8sn't!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: 1<br/>
GC: KNOW</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">AG: F8ne!!!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: F1N3<br/>
GC: WH4T 4 LO4D OF MUSCL3B34ST SH1T</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">AG: Go8d ridd8nce<br/>
AG: I h8 you<br/>
AG: Pl8tonically<br/>
AG: I'm s8ck of your st8pid f8ce anyw8y<br/>
AG: This 8s a g8od thing you kn8w<br/>
AG: Pro8a8ly the 8est thing that's ever fucking happened to me! You schmucks don't understand the shit I put up with!!!!!!!!<br/>
AG: You ungr8ful fucking fools don't even see what I've done for this team, hauling all your 8oy skyl8rk un-godtiered asses through every single trial, I've 8een d8ing all the work for every single one of you whiny wr8gglers and you DON'T EVEN F8CKING SEE IT!!!!!!!!<br/>
AG: NO88DY F8CKING SE8S IT!!!!!!!!<br/>
AG: You tools<br/>
AG: Or wh8t's left of the tool squ8d<br/>
AG: Don't even look at me!!!!!!!! Much less give me the 8oon88nk of pr8ise I deserve!!!!!!!!<br/>
AG: How a8out s8me th8nks for your tangerine-cl8d 8eacon of god-ti8red splendor?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: VR1SK4</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">AG: WH8T<br/>
AG: WHY 8RE YOU ST8LL HERE????????<br/>
AG: WHY DON'T YOU LE8VE ME THE FUCK 8LONE LIKE EVERY OTH8R FUCKING CHUMP ON THIS GODFORS8KEN R8CK????????</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: YOU SOUND L1K3 K4RK4T</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">AG: F8CK YOU</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: BUT 4LSO<br/>
GC: L1K3 YOU N33D SOM3ON3 TO T4LK TO</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">AG: Heh. You wish. I don't n8ed your pathetic p8le come-ons.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: STOP PUSH1NG M3 4W4Y<br/>
GC: 1 KNOW YOU B3TT3R TH4N 4NYON3<br/>
GC: 1M NOT 3V3N 4NGRY 4NYMOR3</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">AG: I don't n8ed your pity eith8r, Pyrope. Stop drooling over me<br/>
AG: I mean<br/>
AG: If you can<br/>
AG: 8ecause I forgot........ you can't see without slo88ering all over your slimy palmhusklike an excitable 8ark8e8st, c8n you?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: YOUR3 B3TT3R TH4N TH1S</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">AG: ........8m I?<br/>
AG: 8ecause l8ly I've 8een feeling slightly less superior to every other 8eing left alive in the universe than usual<br/>
AG: I mean<br/>
AG: Everyone is gone, Terezi<br/>
AG: And we still get to see them in the<br/>
AG: dream 8u88les 8ut........<br/>
AG: Dammit, they don't even look at me<br/>
AG: ........<br/>
AG: When did I get slo88ery and pale too????????</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: &gt;:)<br/>
GC: 1T SU1TS YOU</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">AG: Fuck off</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: 1M NOT MUCH B3TT3R TH4N YOU 4T TH1S<br/>
GC: SH1T<br/>
GC: BUT 1T SOUNDS L1K3 YOU R34LLY N33D SOM3ON3 TO T4LK TO 4G41N</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">AG: As if<br/>
AG: Pfft<br/>
AG: ........may8e<br/>
AG: I'm fucking pathetic</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: COM3 TO MY BLOCK<br/>
GC: &gt;:?</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">AG: Could you 8E more su8tle? Pick a damned quadrant and stick to it, Pyrope</span><br/>
AG: ........<br/>
AG: I'll 8e there
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly i just want them to be happy and though it would never happen like this because terezi is every bit as stubborn as vriska, i feel like hussie really skipped over the parts where vriska rebuilds her relationships, and ideally she and terezi begin to make amends instead of glossing over everything like they seem to post-retcon, or continuing to be perpetually at odds in something resembling blackrom like they seem to in many timelines.</p><p>they know each other like no one else knows them? i just want them to help each other out at the heart of my ill-concieved, out of character, way too short fic from september</p><p>comments?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>